Dinner for Two
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Anny is stuck in the office late again and Tee checks up on her... that's the best description I've got that doesn't give anything away, leave me alone. Note: this is based off of Vampire Meerkat's story line, not mine, in her story, Tee is unemployed due to taking care of his sick father and Anny owns a big company in the city and makes a lot of money and is a work-a-holic.


Note: this is based off of Vampire Meerkat's story line, not mine, in her story, Tee is unemployed due to taking care of his sick father and Anny owns a big company in the city and makes a lot of money and is a work-a-holic.

.

.

.

Anny let out a sigh of relief as she reviewed and signed the last bit of paperwork, then her stomach let out a fierce roar, telling her, 'Hey, you stupid jerk, I'm empty!'

She moved the mouse on her computer and looked at the time on the bottom of the screen, 11:30 pm…

Shit.

It was that late already? She groaned and let her head collapse onto her desk.

She had even come in early today in hopes that she could actually go home to her fabulous condo and finally sign up for one of those online dating sites while eating whatever leftovers she had from the many restaurants she'd go to since she was too tired to cook anything when she got home. But, once again, she had stayed late at the office to finish last minute paper work that _someone else_ was supposed to finish.

Anny grumbled about how, when she found out whoever that 'someone else' _was_ they'd be looking for employment elsewhere.

But at the same time, she was kind of relieved to have an excuse not to go on that site tonight.

She was lonely, she knew that, she was adult enough to admit she missed non-business related social interactions. Only, unlike back when she was a kid when she could just call up An and Double-N to come over and hang out whenever she felt like it and chat and goof off, the three of them all had jobs which required them to work odd hours and in various places now, whenever they spent time together, which was rare now, they had to plan it out in advance and sometimes things from work came up and only two out of the three of them made it.

She put the paperwork away and started packing up and shutting everything down to go home. Her stomach growled again, "yeah, yeah, I heard ya." She grumbled at her stomach, which was already mad at her for limiting her portions in an attempt to lose weight and look better, which for Anny was rare. Despite her loud declarations that she was, in fact, perfect the way she was and that guys were banging down her door every night for a chance to be with her, she actually had many insecurities about her appearance and worked so much that she hardly had chances to meet guys, let alone date them.

But the dating site felt as if she had lost all hope of finding someone and was desperate to find _anyone_ who would be okay with having one dinner with her. And she didn't want just _anyone_.

But honestly, the only guy who was knocking on _her_ door was…

"Hey babe."

She stiffened at the greeting, then groaned, "How the _hell_ do you keep getting past my security?" as she turned around to see her old childhood tormentor, Tee Kanker, smiling eagerly at her.

He _always_ did this, he somehow always slipped thorough her security and made it to her office unseen and unhindered and frankly, it bugged her. She had not made friends in the business world, she had only made enemies. A _lot_ of enemies. Enemies who would delight in causing her harm… or worse.

So the fact that Tee kept slipping into her office without anybody noticing until he got there made her feel annoyed at him for coming to bother her at work when he knew she was busy and made her feel frightened for her own safety since there was this big glaring hole in her security that he always managed to slip through that others could find and use to their advantage.

She turned around, her head held up high and a scowl on her perfectly made up face, she had her purse over one shoulder while she had both hands on her hips in an irritated fashion. But Tee didn't seem to note her anger, all he seemed to note was what she was wearing that day, which was a black dress and a matching jacket and heels, not that she needed to look much taller but they looked fabulous on her.

"Now why would I tell ya that?" he asked her, giving her a charming smile, his blue tooth as glaringly obvious as it was when they were kids, "Then I wouldn't get to see ya at all."

Anny gave him a flat look, "What do you want, Tee?" she asked, exasperated.

"I was checking to see of you got stuck here late again." He said with a shrug, then looked at her with his kind, but intense eyes, "You eat dinner yet?"

Her stomach roared once more, insuring that she couldn't just say no and leave without any more interaction with him.

Tee made a concerned face, "Ya should've ordered in or somethin', you'll get sick if ya don't eat."

She felt her face burn, "I know that, I'm not an idiot!" she snapped back, she was already beginning to feel like shit because she hadn't eaten, her head was beginning to pound and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She tried to recall if she had any lunch today, only to remember that she had been called into a meeting when she was about to go and get some, so she hadn't really eaten anything but some granola bars and water this morning, but she didn't want him to know that, he had been nagging her about how she needed to take care of herself more and eat more, the last thing she needed with her incoming headache was a lecture about how to take care of herself when she wasn't trying to skip meals to begin with. She began to explain that, "I just…"

"…got caught up doin' work that someone else was supposed ta do." Tee finished for her. She nodded and started walking past him, feeling unsteady on her feet but playing it off as nothing, only to feel his hand grasp her arm tightly, "Sit down, you'll pass out if ya push yourself too hard like you've been doin' lately."

"What are you…"

"Save it." he said sternly, then lead her back to her chair and made her sit down, "I'm gonna check the break room and see if theres anything there for ya to eat in there. Don't want ya passin' out on the way home." He said, then walked towards the door, turned back to her and ordered her to stay put and slipped out of her office.

Anny pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, her face flushed with embarrassment. She didn't _want_ to sit here and munch on snacks from the break room, it would totally wreck her diet! She just wanted to go home and eat some leftovers from her fridge, but she knew Tee wouldn't let her risk it and would force her to eat if he had to.

Urgh! She rejected him over and over again, when was he gonna leave her alone!

Tee came back with some water and granola bars and handed them to her, she mumbled a half-hearted thanks and took a bite.

Tee seemed relieved that she was eating and sat down in the chair opposite her desk, which he always did when someone else wasn't already sitting there, and watched her eat, which she was still uncomfortable with… Even though he'd been doing this kind of thing for a while now.

He would sit there while she worked and just stare at her while propping his head on his elbows, which would rest on her desk. He wouldn't talk or act obnoxiously, he would just silently watch her be, but the staring just pissed her off because she was trying to work and he wouldn't leave her alone to do it! It was unsettling, but what was more unsettling was whenever she'd look at him and tell him to scram already, that she was too busy to deal with his shit, that the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat and her mouth feel dry, leaving her to pout in defeat as she went back to her work.

She'd actually been able to do her work and have half-assed conversations with him without eye contact recently, but it wasn't something she wanted to get used to, there were only so many times a woman's heart could skip before she would need to seek serious medical help.

She kept her eyes on what she had in front of her and didn't look up at him, mainly because she feared if she did, she'd see him staring at her the same way that he did at that dance back when they were in middle school. And back then she nearly kissed the guy just because he spouted some sweet words to her, luckily An had snatched her away before anything happened, but An wasn't with her _now_. And who knows what might happen if she found herself falling for him again without someone to snap her outta it and remind her that Tee was a Kanker, he would pounce on her and cover her in unwanted affections when they were younger despite her screaming bloody murder for him to back off, and his sweet words wouldn't change that.

But still, Anny didn't want to risk it, so she ate at a pace that was fast, but not fast enough for him to tell her to slow down or she'd get sick, her eyes glued to the food on her desk. She felt his eyes burning into her but kept her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Wanna go dancin'?" he asked her, breaking the silence that Anny had been trying so hard to maintain.

She glanced up at him, surprised by the random invitation, "Wha-? Where the hell did _that_ come from?" she asked, confused. He was looking at her dreamily with a big smile spread across his face. Her face felt as if it was on fire as soon as she saw his expression.

He seemed to snap out of a daze as soon as she spoke and he quickly turned his head to the side, hiding the side of his face from view with his hand, "Nothin'." He murmured, embarrassed, "Forget I said anything." She gave him a quizzical look, then began cleaning up the empty granola bar wrappers and shoved them into the trashcan under her desk and got back up.

Tee followed suit and walked her all the way to her car, "Night Anny." He said, giving her a half smile and a wave before walking towards the darkest end of the parking lot with his hands in his pockets.

"Night Tee." She replied when he was finally out of sight. She doubted that he heard her, but at least she had said it.

She pulled her car out of her spot, Tee's question still bouncing around in her mind as she turned out of the building's parking garage and started driving home.

'Dancing, huh?' she thought, 'well, if he wants that then dinner will have to be better then a few granola bars.' She chuckled at her own joke… then she nearly ran a red light crying out, "WHAT THE HELL…? I DON'T WANT TO EAT DINNER WITH HIM!" Then she spent the rest of the ride home wondering what the hell was wrong with her, her face flushed with embarrassment.


End file.
